Thyroid dysfunction affects more than 30 percent of the U.S. population. Sub-clinical hypothyroidism appears to greatly affect the subject's health risk of many chronic degenerative diseases. The risks associated with sub-clinical hypothyroidism can be grouped into the following risk categories: Cardiovascular Risk, Diabetes Risk, Arthritis and Inflammatory Risk, Neurological Risk, Bone Risk and Pregnancy complications.
The current methods of testing for thyroid hormone dysfunction include the “gold standard,” which is resting metabolic rate, and serum thyroid measurements.
Reflexometry was studied in the 1960's and 1970's with Achilles tendon reflexometry, and various pieces of testing equipment were developed, which gave somewhat varied results. They were difficult to operate and use on a subject, and were never widely accepted. The original studies looked at the height of the waveform and the length of the firing interval.
It was determined that the height of the waveform did not correlate with thyroid events. It was found, however, that the descending slope of the firing interval was elongated with the point of least variance at half of relaxation. This was difficult to determine.